Percy's Little Sister
by Unknowngirl1299
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and the other seven have been through a lot. But what happens when Percy learns he has an eleven year old sister. Will Thalia and Jason's little brother fall for her? Also Percy and Annabeth have a big secret that they can't hide forever and it might just get them kicked out of camp. I don't own the characters except the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Percy looked around. He wanted everything to be perfect. He never had a little sister before and now his dad came to him in a dream and told him he was getting a new sister today. Annabeth helped him set up his cabin for her. She could tell he was nervous. "Hey, calm down." She told him. There was a knock on the cabin door. "Annabeth, hide!" Percy said. She wasn't supposed to be in the cabin with him without someone with them. Percy opened the door and Chiron walked in. "Percy I would like you to meet Amy, she is your little sister." Chiron said. "Hi, Amy." Percy said. "Hi." Amy mumbled. She walked in and looked around. "Take any bed you want, except the one on the bottom near the window." Percy said. Amy walked to the corner of the cabin and sat on the bottom of the last bunk. "I will leave you two to get to know each other. Bye Annabeth!" Chiron said. Annabeth walked out of the closet looking embarrassed. "Bye, Chiron sorry." She said. He walked out and Annabeth introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." "I'm Amy." Percy kissed Annabeth and she left to get some training in before dark. Amy sat down and started crying. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Percy asked. "My mom died when I was ten I had no friends when I was in school my step-dad is the man I lived with when I was in school and he was abusive. I have no idea what's going on and now I have people telling me that my real dad is this super all powerful god that has been alive before humans." She said crying. Percy said nothing and gave her a hug. "Look, I didn't choose to be a demi-god." Percy said. Amy cried harder.

When Amy Finally fell asleep Percy went to find Annabeth and tell her what happened. He started tearing up. "I don't think I can handle it I am not used to helping another child of Poseidon. I hate watching her cry." Percy said like he was about to cry. "Hey, hey, hey, it's ok I will help you out." Annabeth said. They went to go talk to Chiron.

"No, I will not let Annabeth stay in your cabin with you. It is against our policy." "But, Chiron I need help with my little sister." "I don't care you are not having Annabeth stay at your cabin." "Please Chiron." "Annabeth no." "Chiron-" "No!" Annabeth stormed out of the big house with Percy trailing behind her.

"Well now what are we going to do?" "I'm staying with you." "But what about Chiron?" "He don't need to know." Annabeth and Percy walked back to cabin three. When they got there they saw Amy sitting on the floor in a little bubble of water. "Uh, Amy?" All of the sudden the bubble burst. "What?" She was dry so she had the same powers as Percy. "You remember Annabeth right? She will be staying with us for a while." "Ok." Amy mumbled.

"Hey its dinner time." Annabeth said as the bell rang. They walked to the dinning pavilion. Ever since the Titan war they stopped caring who sat where so Annabeth sat with Percy and Amy. "So tell me some things about yourself, like where are you from, how old are you and what your favorite food is?" Annabeth asked the girl. "I am from Texas around Beaumont or Houston if you don't know where Beaumont is. I am eleven and my favorite food is blue pizza." "Wow, Blue pizza, same as Percy." Annabeth said. Percy looked at Amy and laughed. "I guess we really are siblings." He said.

After dinner Annabeth went to go get some clothes so Amy went with her. "So, how long have you been dating my Brother?" Amy asked. "About two years." "Wow you must really love him." "Yeah well we knew each other for five years before we started dating." Annabeth said. They got to her cabin and she grabbed some clothes and walked out. "Hold on I need to check in on my friend, Thalia." Annabeth said. On their way to cabin one, Annabeth told Amy Thalia's story. "She quit the Huntress, an immortal group of female hunters that don't date, to date a dude that was once possessed by the lord Kronos and then died and came back to life and turned back to good?" Amy asked looking like a person that didn't study for a math test. "Demi-god life is confusing."


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the Zeus cabin, Amy noticed five kids sitting in the room talking. There are two girls and three boys. "Guys this is Amy, Amy this is Thalia, Luke, Jason, Piper and this here is Kyle." Annabeth says. "Are y'all all children of Zeus?" Amy asks. "No just Jason, Thalia, and I." Kyle states. "I am a daughter of Aphrodite." Says Piper. "And I am dating Jason, so don't even think about it." "I am the son of Hermes and I am Thalia's boyfriend." Says Luke. "Oh, you're the one that turned bad then died then turned good again." Amy said. Luke nodded then laughed. "Ok so whose child are you." Kyle asked. "Oh, I'm a child of Poseidon." Amy said quietly. Annabeth told Thalia that she needed her help to make sure Chiron doesn't find out she is staying in cabin three. When they get to the cabin they find Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. They introduce themselves and then Leo starts talking. "So I here you are a water girl, you know opposites attract, and I am a fire boy." "Leo, if you touch my little sister I will make sure you never live to see another day. Besides she is only 11." "Sorry, so where are you from?" Leo asked Amy. "Well I am from a really small town in South East Texas around Houston." Amy stated. "Really that's awesome I am from Houston. Could that small town happen to be a town around Beaumont?" "Yeah, Hamshire Fannett, do you know it?" "Yeah my cousins lived there for years." Leo stated feeling proud of himself. The others left and Amy, Percy, and Annabeth got ready for bed. They lay down and when Amy fell asleep Annabeth could here mumbling in Percy's bed. She got up and walked over to him. "Percy?" she asked him. "Annabeth, can you lay with me." She lay down and she cuddled up with Percy and she didn't expect to go where they went that night, and they never expected what would happen afterwards.

Then next day Annabeth woke early so she can go to breakfast with her cabin so that Chiron won't be suspicious. Amy and Percy showed up and everyone went to sit at cabin three's table. There Amy met Nico, Conner and Travis, Drew, and Dr. D. who looked as if he might actually like Amy. Amy went with Annabeth down to the sword arena to practice. She didn't seem into it so they decided that a she is from Texas they will try her in the new fighting technique they acquired with the help of Annabeth's dad. She ended up being and amazing sharp shooter. Later that Amy and Annabeth sat down and started talking about her life before she found out about her dad. "I had a really hard life." When I was little my mom got killed in a motor boat accident when I was three." Amy said. "After that I had to live with my step dad who loved to abuse me." She started. The whole time Annabeth listened she felt worse and worse about Amy's life. Amy never got a chance to live a normal childhood. "So did you go to school?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah I loved to go to school I got to leave my dad. Also I had my friends." Amy said. They talked about the sports she played until Kyle came up. "Hey water girl, how do you like camp half-blood?" "It's ok, but kind of lonely why I do only have two siblings?" Amy asked. "Well you are the child of one of the big three and they usually don't have very many kids. But when they have daughters they are sure pretty." Kyle said throwing in small hints that he liked Amy. She didn't realize though.

Three weeks later Annabeth was feeling sick and Percy was taking care of her, so Amy hung out with Piper and Jason. She had a good time but she kind of felt left out. She was the youngest, even Kyle was older than her by three months. She also felt like she was coming in on a family that was set in stone she didn't like to be the odd man out. They all had inside jokes that she didn't understand. She felt as if they didn't realize she was around because they are having so much fun with each other. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later Amy woke up to someone crying. She looked around and found Annabeth and Percy mumbling together. "Hey what's up are y'all all right?" She asked. Annabeth just started sobbing and ran out of the room. "Was it something I said?" Amy asked. Percy shook his head and ran after her. Amy felt confused so she went down to the camp batting cages. Hitting softballs always calmed her down. She loved doing it and never in a life time had she needed to be so calmed down. While she was in the cages she was listening to her music so she didn't hear Kyle come up behind her and she hits so well she didn't realize when he turned up the speed. Finally when she finished her balls, she noticed him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to stare?" Amy asked. "Not when it is a pretty girl." Kyle replied. "You think I am pretty?" Amy blushed. Kyle smiled and replied, "Only if you think I am sweet and not a weirdo." Amy smiled. "You're not a weirdo and you are kind of cute yourself." "Well if you think I am so cute then would you mind coming to the fourth of July fireworks with me?" Kyle asked. "Yes." Amy replied.

On the fourth of July everyone was buzzing about the fireworks. It is the night when most of the kids are asking each other out on dates. Annabeth and Percy were feeling better now. "Amy do you want me to help you with your hair for your date tonight?" Annabeth asked. "Wait a minute, Amy who are you going on a date with?" Percy ask being an over protective brother. "Kyle." Amy said. Percy smiled and hugged Amy. "Ok Annabeth let's get my hair done." Amy said and they ran to the bathroom.

When they got to the firework Amy sees Kyle standing at the beach. They got a towel and lay it on the sand. While the fire works for being set up the wind started to pick up and the waves started getting all wired up so Amy and Percy calmed it down and they went back to their respected spots. Even though the water was calm it was still chilly. So Amy cuddled up with Kyle and wrapped themselves in a blanket. A little while later Kyle Brought Amy's head up by the chin and kissed her. She was so excited that the water went berserk. Next thing they knew Percy and Annabeth were next to them. Percy tried to make the water calm. Annabeth was laughing at him because he realized what was making the sea so crazy. "Kyle Amy!" Percy shouted. Amy and Kyle went crazy blushing. Leo came up behind them and laughed. The rest of the seven were watching the young couple and Percy freaking out over them.

Later that night you could hear Jason and Thalia Congratulating Kyle on his first girlfriend and Percy freaking out about his baby sister getting her first boyfriend. Leo looked jealous. "Come on Kyle half the girls in the camp like you and you choose the one that I like?" He rants. Percy gave him a look that would kill him if looks can kill. "She shouldn't have any boyfriend." "Percy she is 11 not a child." Annabeth defended. Amy smiled and leaned into Kyle.

So all of the seven plus Amy, Kyle, Thalia, Nico, and Luke were sitting and talking each other, when Chiron walk over, or more like runs over. "Oh good every one's here." He said. "What's up Chiron?" Annabeth said. "I found something out that could be very bad." "Really?" Annabeth said. "Yes and someone here might be kicked out of camp." Annabeth looked like she was going to burst with all the sweat coming off her forehead. "Wow that's not good." Percy said nervously. "Someone from Camp Jupiter wants to take over both of the camps." Chiron said. Percy looked so relieved that he could dance. Annabeth did too. "Who is it?" Kyle asked. He had his arms wrapped around Amy. "We don't know yet but we will find them and when we do we will attack." Chiron said. "Not to be rude but what does this us?" Nico asked. "You are the ones that will stop him." 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked around in astonishment. "What? I thought after the giant war we were able to have a break." Jason said. Annabeth and Percy looked worried. Percy has already been part of two big prophecies and He doesn't want his little sister to be part of one. "Chiron are you sure the prophecy is about us?" Annabeth asked. "Yes it said the seven and the four that they love." Chiron said. "Annabeth I need to talk to you and Percy." They walked out of the diner pavilion and started talking. Amy and Kyle talked and laughed for a little while and then Amy got up to go back to cabin 3. On her way to the cabin she overhears the conversation between Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth. "Annabeth I told you many times. You are not supposed to stay in cabin three. And now look where it got you." He griped. "Chiron it was an accident. You know we would do this on purpose I am too young to have a baby." Annabeth said. Amy suddenly felt stupid. How could she not see it? Annabeth showed all the things her teacher showed when she was pregnant. Amy can't believe she didn't realize that. She went to cabin three and tried to figure out why she didn't realize at first after a little while, Kyle and Thalia came in to do cabin inspection. "Hey Kyle, what's up?" Amy asked. "The sky." Kyle answered. Amy smiled and gave Kyle a kiss. Thalia cleared her throat. "Um, we need to hurry." She said. They were looking through the cabin. Amy got curious and asked, "Thalia did you know about Annabeth?" Thalia looked up from the clip board. "Yeah, she is pregnant." She said. "Am I the only one that doesn't know?" "Pretty much I mean come on it was obvious. She is growing bigger every day." Amy looked down. Kyle came over and said, "Don't worry I didn't know until I heard Thalia tell Luke." Amy smiled and went to go get some shooting in.


End file.
